The instant invention relates generally to diapers and more specifically it relates to a disposable training panty.
Numerous diapers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to both elasticized and disposable. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,544,726; 4,338,939 and 4,427,408 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.